


The Angel and The Hunter

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean finds an angel bound in the basement. He's never seen or even heard of an angel before. Castiel is new to Earth and anxious to try everything... and I do mean everything out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Changing up my NaNoWriMo from one shots to a multi chapter story.

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. That’s why Dean went alone. Who knew he would find a...  _ creature _ strung up in the basement?

Dean stood in front of it, just looking. It looked completely human. Except, that is, for the wings. 

It was unconscious. It was naked. And strung up like it was being crucified.

Dean was relieved that the hands were only restrained with silver and not nailed. It’s feet were restrained in the same way, but they were together and the arms were stretched out. 

But what got Dean were the wings. They were fully outstretched, shiny, oily black and the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen.

At least they were until Dean saw the creature’s face. 

He took the creature down and carried it bridal style to the car. He drove to the motel room he had rented and looked around before he carried it inside. He didn’t need any nosy neighbor calling the cops because they saw him carrying a body into his room.

He laid the creature on the bed. It still was unconscious. He sat in a chair and waited.

When he woke up, the creature was sniffing him. He jumped up and the chair fell backwards.

The creature looked confused and sort of sad.

“Okay, okay, let’s talk. If you can talk, that is.”

The creature looked highly offended. “Of course I can talk.”

“Well okay then. Tell me what you are.”

“I’m an angel of the Lord.” 

Dean looked at him like he was speaking Japanese. “Wait. What? An angel? They don’t exist.”

“We do. I think that the fact that I’m standing here is proof enough. We just don’t usually spend much time on Earth.”

“Well, okay,” Dean was willing to give the creature the benefit of the doubt, “if that’s true then what are you doing here?”

The angel looked away. “I… I was curious. I wanted to know what humans were like. And now, I can’t go back to heaven.”

“Why not? Because you came to Earth? That doesn’t seem right.”

“No, because I was trapped by that monster. They fear I’m tainted.”

Dean thought about what the angel was saying.

“Do you have a name?”

“My name is Castiel, Dean.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I can feel you, Dean. I can smell you. You are… wonderful.”

“Well let’s get you some clothes. I hope I got something in my duffel that will fit you.”

Castiel looked, well, decidedly yummy in a pair of Dean’s sweats and an old T shirt.

Dean shook his head to clear the decidedly nasty thoughts he was having about Castiel, and walked to the tiny fridge. He got himself a beer. He went and sat on the edge of the bed.

Cas (it just seemed easier than saying Castiel all the time) sat down next to him and sniffed his neck. Dean let him. 

Cas’ wings suddenly disappeared.

“Whoa! What just happened? Where did your wings go?”

Cas smiled at him. “I put them away. They are too big for the room.”

“They why did they just appear again?”

“Because you smell so wonderful.”

Dean accepted that, up to the point that they just disappeared and reappeared, but he let that one go for awhile.

“Well, do angels sleep? Because I’m beat. I gotta get my four hours.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. I’ve never attempted to sleep before.”

Dean sighed. “Well attempt it now. I’m beat.”

Dean took off his shoes and socks. He pulled off his jeans and got under the covers. 

Cas crawled in next to him. Dean was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Dean woke up suddenly to find Cas on top of him. He had a raging erection and, interestingly enough, so did Cas.

Dean reached up and grabbed Cas by the shoulders.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas cocked his head. “Cas? You call me Cas... I like it!”

“That still doesn’t tell me what you are doing.”

Cas smiled. “I woke up with this,” and here he pointed at his crotch, “hard! And you were too. I just wanted to know what we could do…”

“Stop right there, Cas. We are not going to do anything about it. Now get off me.”

Dean knew he really didn’t want Cas to get off him, but he also knew that fucking an angel of the Lord was probably not a good idea.

Dean dressed and threw his stuff in his duffle. 

“We’re going to the bunker. Sam will know more about what to do with you.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I know that Sam is your brother, but what is this bunker?”

Dean sighed. He knew better than to ask how Cas knew Sam and he were brothers.

“It’s where we live. Sam is there, waiting for me to get back.”

Cas nodded. He walked out with Dean and got into the car.

When they stopped to eat, again, Cas didn’t know whether or not angels ate. 

“Well, just let me get something and if you don’t like it, I’ll just take it with us for the road.”

Dean ordered two cheeseburgers and fries.

He got two cups of coffee. Cas took a sip and made a face.

“Hold on.” Dean grabbed the sugar and poured some in Cas’ cup. He added some creamer. Cas watched him intently.

“Try it now.”

Cas took a sip and his face broke into a smile that reached his eyes.

He drank it all down without taking a breath.

“Slow down, Cas. There’s more.”

And when the waitress brought their food, she did, indeed, refill both their cups.

Cas took a bite of his cheeseburger and had the same reaction as with the coffee.

Dean just had to chuckle.

Dean drove until his eyes were hurting and he was seeing double. He pulled into a motel and got a room with two beds.

Cas sat and bounced up and down on one of the beds.

“I’m gonna take a shower. I won’t be long.” Dean grabbed a towel and started rummaging in his duffel.

“Can I come too? I want to take a shower! What’s a shower?”

Dean stood up quickly and turned to Cas.

“No! You can’t come too.”

Cas looked sad again, and Dean hated when Cas looked like that. When  _ he _ made Cas look like that.

“Look. Humans like to shower alone. ( _ sure they do, you just keep telling yourself that, Winchester _ ) I’ll show you what a shower is when I’m done, okay? While I’m in there, stay put. You understand? Don’t go anywhere, don’t open the door even if someone knocks. Promise me, Cas.”

Cas looked solemn. “I promise, Dean.”

If Dean needed to touch himself in the shower, it didn’t have a thing to do with Cas.

Dean dried off and dressed in the bathroom. When he walked out, Cas was sitting in the exact same spot Dean had left him in.

Dean felt a second’s guilt. “Come on Cas, I’ll show you the shower now.”

Cas looked at the water coming out of the shower head. He began to step into the shower when Dean grabbed his arm.

“Cas, we don’t wear clothes into the shower. We shower naked.”   
“That’s why you wanted to shower alone? Dean, I’ve seen your naked body and it’s magnificent.”

“When did you see me naked Cas?”

“When you were asleep. I looked.”

“Jesus, Cas, don’t do that! It’s… well, it’s creepy.’   
“Yes Dean.”

“And stop trying to guilt me with those puppy eyes!”

Dean laid back on the bed and called Sam. He told him about Cas and had the usual back and forth.

Cas sat next to him on the bed and started sniffing him.

“What’s that sound, Dean?”

Dean smiled. “Oh that’s just Cas sniffing me.”

Sam’s voice went up three octaves.

“What? Dean tell me you didn’t…”

“No I didn’t have sex with the angel! Fuck, Sam, you think I’m stupid? Wait, don’t answer that. We’ll be there in a couple of days. Bye Sammy.”   
Dean hung up while Sam was still talking.

Dean looked at Cas. “So if you’re done smelling me, can we go to bed?”

Cas smiled. “Okay, Dean.” He pulled back the covers on the bed.

“This is my bed, Cas.”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, you’re supposed to sleep in that other bed.”

‘But I don’t want to, Dean. I want to sleep with you.”

Dean knew it was a bad idea. But he’s been dealing with Cas all day and he was tired.

“Okay, Cas. Go the fuck to sleep.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to know Cas better and Cas meets Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my NaNoWriMo

Dean woke up in the middle of the night with Cas on top of him again.

This time, he didn’t ask what Cas was doing, or make him get off. 

A man can only take so much, after all.

“Cas, what do you want?”

“Dean… I want… I desire… more. Will you mate with me?”

Dean pulled Cas down into a kiss and Cas kissed back. 

Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock pressing into his belly.

Cas pulled back and looked at him. “Dean, you are not erect… “

Dean chuckled, “Oh I will be soon, angel. take my word for it.”

Dean kissed Cas again and ran his hand down to Cas’ ass. He cupped it and forced Cas’ cock to rub on his own.

The combination of those two things made Dean hard.

Cas moaned into his mouth when he felt how hard Dean’s cock was.

Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and shimmied out of his briefs. Then he straddled Cas’ hips and kissed him more, his tongue exploring Cas’ mouth. 

Cas thrust his hips up against Dean’s.

For someone (something?) that had never had human sex before, Cas sure was doing everything right.

“Cas, have you ever had sex before?”

Cas looked at Dean with wonder on his face. “No, Dean. In Heaven, we can only mate if we find a lifelong mate, you understand? Angels mate for life and I had not found anyone.”

Dean wondered if he had sex with Cas, did that mean they would be mated for life? At the moment, that sounded good to Dean. He could see spending the rest of his life with the angel.

Cas spread his legs and Dean got between them.   
Dean sighed when he realized that his lube was in his duffel bag and that was all the way across the room.

“I’ll be right back Cas.”   
Cas grabbed his shoulders. “No! Don’t leave me.”

“Relax, Cas, I just have to get the lube.”

“Dean you can’t hurt me. I’m an angel.”

Dean kissed him. “You may not need it but I sure do. I’ll be right back.”

Dean jumped up and ran to his bag, yanked it open, grabbed the lube and raced back to Cas. He sat back on his calves and told Cas to lift his legs.

Cas pulled them up high and Dean poured lube on Cas’ tight pink hole. He lubed up his cock and then laid back over Cas.

He pushed against Cas’ hole and Cas moaned. The head of his cock popped inside and Cas was impossibly tight. Dean groaned. He had to hold for a moment just because of the feeling of Cas’ hole gripping his cock. It felt like his cock was in a very hot, very slippery vise.

Dean took a deep breath and pushed in more. Cas groaned and pushed against him. 

Dean managed to get into Cas all the way, but he held, waiting for Cas to relax. 

Cas pulled Dean’s face down to kiss again, and Dean felt Cas’ hole relax enough that he felt safe to move.   
He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Cas and then pushed back in slowly. 

Cas had a death grip on his shoulders.

“De… Dean… It feels so wonderful…”

Dean groaned then said in a whisper. “Fuck yeah, it really does. Angel you’re so tight!”

Cas kissed Dean’s ear.

Dean began the push and pull, feeling Cas’ rim caress his cock like a kiss. He wanted to make this good for Cas… He wanted to last and feel everything and he wanted…

Oh how he wanted.

Cas met every push in with a push of his own. Then he stiffened.

“Cas. what’s wrong? Am I hurting you? Talk to me.”

Cas’ eyes were huge. “Dean...I… don’t… oh… OH!”

Cas came all over himself. Dean gasped at how Cas’ hole clenched down on his cock, it was almost painful. Almost but not quite.

Dean thrust in hard and came. He filled Cas over and over, it was mind-boggling how much he came and how long his orgasm lasted.

He honestly thought he was going to pass out.

Finally it was over. He looked down at Cas with wonder. 

“Cas… did you do that?”

Cas smiled. “I gave you a tiny bit of my grace. Did you enjoy it?”

Dean laughed. “Enjoy it! I loved it. It was amazing. I mean… wow…”

Cas laughed joyfully.

Dean pulled out and grabbed something off the floor to wipe Cas off with. He later discovered it was one of his favorite T shirts, but what the hell, that’s what washers were made for.

Dean laid down next to Cas and Cas cuddled in his arms.

“Dean, I loved that. Can we do that again?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we can, and often. But I’ve got to have a little time to recharge my batteries.”   
Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. “I can recharge them!”

Dean laughed. “I’m sure you can, but I prefer to do it the old fashioned way. Your way might kill me.”

Cas frowned. “I would never kill you, Dean.”

Dean kissed him. “I know you wouldn’t, angel, but let’s just relax for a bit, okay?”

Dean was asleep. He dreamed that Cas was taking him for a flight. Cas had his wings spread and Dean was in his arms. They flew over treetops and towns and Dean was yelling with joy. 

Dean woke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Cas stirred next to him. 

“Dean, I dreamed we were flying!”

Dean looked at Cas, trying to figure out what happened. “Cas, I did too.”

Cas laughed and the room lit up with the joy in it.

“Dean, do you know what this means?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh.. no…”

Cas grabbed him and kissed him.

“It means we are mated! You are my mate.”

Dean thought about that for a minute. “For life?”

Cas nodded happily.

Well, Dean did think that it wouldn’t be that bad to be with Cas for the rest of his life. Now he was going to find out what that was really like.

Sam wouldn’t like it, of course. He decided to wait until they got back at the bunker and Sam could get to know Cas before he told him that little tidbit.

As if he had super hearing or something, Dean’s phone rang and it was Sam.

Dean held an index finger to his lips and signaled Cas to be quiet.

Cas nodded and Dean answered.

“Heya Sammy!”

“Hey Dean. Um, I was just wondering when you thought you’d be getting back?”

“I dunno, Sam. Maybe late tomorrow or early the day after tomorrow. What’s up?”

“I think I’ve got a case for us. I’ll do more research but the sooner you get here, the better. You still have that angel with you?”

“Of course I do, Sam. He’s coming back with me.”

“Whatever, dude. Just get back here as soon as you can.”

“Will do, Sammy.”

Dean hung up the phone. Cas was looking at him questioningly. 

“Sam may have a case for us.”

“Oh wonderful. I can fight bad guys!”

“Cas, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Cases can be pretty dangerous.”

“All the more reason why I need to be with you, Dean. I can keep you safe.”

Dean smiled. “We’ll see, angel.” 

Dean was beginning to think that he couldn’t keep Cas from doing anything Cas decided he wanted to do.

“Let’s get ready to go, and grab some breakfast. We gotta hit the road.”

Dean hated to get out of the bed as long as Cas was in it, but there was work to be done.

They ate breakfast at a little diner and then started driving. Dean leaned on the gas pedal. He figured the earlier they got to the bunker, the better it would be.

They got lunch from a fast food place and Dean ate while driving. When they were done, Cas scooted over next to him on the bench seat.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh and rubbed up it until he was touching the place where Dean’s leg became his crotch.

“Stop it, Cas. We can’t have sex now. Behave yourself.”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip in a very endearing pout.

“Don’t pout, Cas. We’ll get to the bunker and I’ll fuck you into the mattress later.”

Cas looked confused and cocked his head.

“I don’t understand why would you want me to be inside a mattress?”

Dean laughed. 

“It doesn’t mean I would actually fuck you inside a mattress, Cas. It’s just a figure of speech meaning I’ll fuck you for a long time.”

Cas grinned. “Oh. that’s different. Okay, Dean. I can wait.”

Dean felt his heart give a lurch. He adored this angel. Sam was just going to have to live with it.

They got to the bunker a little after seven. Dean pulled into the garage and they got out. Dean grabbed his duffel bag off the back seat and they went to look for Sam.

Cas was turning his head this way ad that, looking at everything.

Dean found Sam in the library. Cas was right behind him.

Sam stood up and looked at Cas.

“Sammy, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my little brother Sam.”

Cas walked out from behind Dean and looked at Sam.

“Dean, when you said Sam was your little brother, I pictured someone… shorter.”

Dean laughed, “I just meant he is younger than I am, Cas.”

Sam looked Cas up and down.

“What makes you think he’s an angel, other than that he told you he was?”

“Cas, show Sam your wings.

Cas spread his wings to full spread and Sam’s mouth dropped open.

“Okay, yeah, Dean, he’s an angel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns the joys of showering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my NaNoWriMo

Sam was brimming full of questions for Cas, but  Dean called a halt to it after about fifteen minutes.

“Sammy, We’re hungry and tired. Everything can wait until tomorrow morning.”

Sam looked disgruntled but agreed. Dean led Cas to the kitchen.

“When will you fuck me into the mattress, Dean?”

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas.

“After we eat. And don’t let Sam hear you talking like that.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t know we’re mated yet, and I want to be the one to tell him in my own time.”

“Okay, Dean. What’s for dinner?”

Dean fixed a couple of burgers and some fries and they ate them and drank beer.

Sam wanted to know if it was okay for an angel to drink alcohol and Dean shrugged.

“He seems to have handled it good so far.”

Sam looked at Dean, then Cas, then back at Dean.

“So far? You’ve given him beer before this?”

Cas nodded. “He has. I like beer. Not as much as coffee but I like it.”   
Dean picked up their plates and put them in the sink.

“Come on, Cas, time for bed.”   
Cas jumped up with a huge smile on his face.

Sam looked at them again.

“Oh Fuck! Dean… you’re sleeping with him.”

Dean just grabbed Cas hand and said over his shoulder as they left the room. “Nothing to see here, Samantha. Let it go.”

Dean led Cas to his bedroom, closed the door behind them and kissed Cas. He pushed Cas up against the door and kissed him again, trapping Cas’ arms above his head and pushing his thigh between Cas’ legs.   
Cas moaned into the kiss and rubbed his cock on Dean’s thigh. Dean pulled him away from the wall and towards the bed, pausing to yank Cas’ sweats and T shirt off him before pushing onto the bed.

Dean stood over him and took off his own clothes then got on the bed next to Cas.

Cas pulled Dean on top of him and kissed him, all tongues and open mouths.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest and to his balls, which he cupped, and Cas moaned into his mouth.

Dean told Cas to get on his hands and knees, and Cas did, but looked confused.

“Trust me,” Dean whispered in his ear. 

Dean reached under his pillow for the lube and poured some onto Cas’ hole. He knew the joys of not opening Cas up, and he wanted a repeat.

He kissed along Cas’ spine and then pushed his cock into Cas.

Cas moaned loudly. He pushed back to get all of Dean inside him and Dean was happy to oblige.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and fucked him with an intensity he hadn’t felt in years. Hell, he’d never fucked anyone the way he was fucking Cas. 

After awhile, he pulled out of Cas and Cas made an almost inhuman sound. But Dean just shushed him and turned him over. He gabbed Cas' legs and pulled them up over his shoulders, then leaned forward to bend Cas in half.

He plowed in and out of Cas and Cas was calling out his name and it was so hot that Dean felt like he would lose his mind with it.

They didn’t even let Sam standing outside their door yelling to keep it down bother them.

Dean wanted to last and when he felt like he was nearing his orgasm, he sat back and grabbed his cock tightly at the base. Cas lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at him, and when the feeling passed, he pushed Cas down again and had at it again.

Dean was beginning to think that Cas was using his grace to make Dean last longer. He certainly was going for his personal best.    
Then Cas let out a breathy moan and came. He shot cum all over both of them. Dean couldn’t hold out any longer and he came as well, and it was just as mind-blowing as the first time. It seemed to last forever.

When he came to, Cas was laughing and he was still inside the angel. He pulled out and rolled to Cas’ side, trying to catch his breath.

He kissed Cas. “So, wanna take a shower with me?”

Cas looked amazed. “Dean, you said that humans liked to shower alone.”

“Yeah, well, I lied. Humans love to shower with someone they love.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Well, you love Sam. Do you ever shower with him?”

Dean sat up. “Fuck no! He’s my brother! I meant people we love like I love you, not like brotherly love.” Dean realized what he’d said the second it came out of his mouth.

Cas’ eyes got big. “You love me? As a mate? Oh Dean…”

Dean got up and grabbed two towels for them to wrap up in. “Yeah, yeah, come on, angel.”

Cas followed Dean down the hall to the bathroom, but when they got inside, he grabbed Dean and kissed him.    
“You love me.”

“Well yeah I guess I do.” 

Cas smiled a smile so bright it lit up the entire room.

Dean got in the shower and pulled Cas in with him as soon as the water got hot.

Cas just let the hot water run over him in apparent ecstasy. 

His wings came out and filled the shower stall, He let water run over them and shook them, drops of water flew all over Dean.   
Dean stared at Cas’ wings and he just had to touch them. He grabbed a handful of feathers and squeezed them, and was surprised to hear Cas moan.

Dean tried running his hands through Cas’ primary feathers and Cas looked so debauched that Dean tried pulling on them a little.

“Oh… Dean… oh…”

Dean wondered if he could get Cas to cum just by touching his wings. He was certainly going to give it a try.

He pulled and ran his fingers through the feathers, getting a more and more erotic reaction out of the angel.

Then he found a knob near where Cas’ wings met his body and when he touched it, oil came out. Cas cried out and came all over the shower wall.

“Wow. Cas. Uh, your wings…” 

Cas looked at Dean with wonder. “I know! I had no idea that would happen. I knew that angels have very sensitive wings  but… not that sensitive.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas. “Hey, it’s good to know I can use that to get you off.”

Cas tilted his head. “I wasn’t on you, so why would you need to get me off?”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again.

“Jesus, Cas. You need to learn about humans and their sexy talk.”

Dean dried Cas off and wrapped the towel around his waist and then did the same for himself. They went back to Dean’s room and went to sleep.

When Dean woke up, Cas was still asleep and was curled up half on top of him. He smiled. It was a great way to wake up.

Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and Cas was instantly awake.

“Hey, angel. How did you sleep?”

“On my left side and partly on top of you.”

Dean chuckled. “Ah, I’ll never get tired of just how literal you are.”

Cas looked confused. 

Dean rephrased. “Did you sleep well?”

Cas smiled. “Very well, thank you.”

“Wow, so polite! Let’s get up and have something to eat. We need to talk to Sam about the case.”

Cas followed Dean to the kitchen where Sam sat drinking coffee.

“Good morning, Sam.” Castiel smiled at him.

Sam looked up and smiled at Cas.

“Good morning Cas.”

He frowned at Dean.

“Hey bitch, what’s up with the look?”

“Jerk. You know.”

Dean laughed. “You’re just jealous.”

Cas looked back and forth between the two of them.   
Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. “Look, Sam, you’re upsetting Cas. Come on angel, don’t worry about it.”

Cas looked confused but sat at the table while Dean cooked breakfast and sipped coffee, laced with cream and sugar. Sam went to gather the things he’d need to show Dean about the case.

When they had eaten breakfast, they joined Sam in the war room. Cas sat in Dean’s lap.

“That’s disgusting, Dean. Put him down.”

Dean laughed. “Relax, Sammy. He won’t sit in his own chair, will ya, Cas?”

Cas shook his head no and kissed Dean.

Sighing, Sam began to tell them about a nest of vampires.

Cas frowned. “Vampires are bad. Only way to kill them is to cut off their heads.”

Dean and Sam looked at him.

“How do you know that, Cas?”

“Oh, angels have killed vampires before. When they are threatening someone an angel cares about.”

“Well, okay then! Let’s go.” Dean put Cas on his feet and went to pack.

In the car, Cas rode in the back so that Sam could update Dean on what was happening with the nest and so Dean could watch Cas in the rear view mirror. 

When they got to the town where the nest was, Dean pulled into a motel. He went in and came back out with two key cards.

Sam looked confused when Dean handed him his own key card.

“Trust me, Sammy, you do not want to be in the same room with Cas and I.”

Sammy nodded and went to his room which was thankfully two doors down from Dean and Cas’ room. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Much to Cas’ dismay, they had to go out and look for the nest before Dean had time for anything else. So, they went out in the car looking. 

Cas perked up right outside of town.

“Turn here, Dean.”

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and Cas’ eyes were bright and intense. He turned.

There was a dirt road going to the left just a little ways down and Cas told him to turn down it and again, Dean did. 

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam had a strange look on his face. Dean just shrugged and kept driving.

They came across an abandoned farm with a barn. Dean parked a ways away from it and they got out, closing the car doors silently. Dean opened the trunk and got out three machetes and they crept up on the barn.

Dean looked in a window and there were at least five vamps inside, sleeping. He indicated that to Sam and Cas and they both nodded.

Just before they were going to go in, Sam whispered to Dean. “Are you sure about letting Cas fight? I mean, he is an angel and we don’t know a thing about him, really.”

Dean just nodded and opened the door.

Before he could stop him, Cas rushed in and beheaded the closest vamp. The rest of the vamps woke up and Cas beheaded another. He fought like a ninja or a storm trooper or something. Dean couldn’t keep up with him.   
Dean rushed in and beheaded one. Sam was fighting with another, and then, Dean was knocked down by a huge vamp. He was struggling to get up when the vamp’s head flew off and hit the wall with a wet squelch. 

Cas was standing there as the vamp’s body fell.

Cas reached out a hand and Dean grabbed it, letting Cas help him to his feet. Sam had gotten the one he was fighting and that was all of them.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas face was filled with worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks. And you really can fight…” 

“I told you I could.”

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “You did great, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes were bright when he nodded at Sam.

They were all soaked in blood, so Dean drove them back to the motel and after looking around and establishing that no one was looking, they went to their separate rooms to clean up.

Dean stripped and Cas did too. They threw their bloody clothes in the sink to soak them. 

Dean grabbed another set of clothes for each of them and threw them on the bed.

“Come on, we’re taking a shower.”   
“Oh good!” Cas looked very happy to hear that.

Dean turned on the water and let it heat up. While they waited, Dean kissed Cas. 

By the time the shower was ready, they were both hard.

They got under the water and let the spray wash away the blood. It pooled in the bottom of the tub then washed down the drain.

When they were both clean, Dean turned Cas around and pushed him against the wall of the shower.

He pressed his cock to Cas’ entrance. He spit on his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Then he spit on Cas’ hole. It was still going to be a little dry but he knew Cas could take it so he pushed in.

Cas was, again, so tight, he had to take a breath, waiting for Cas to relax. 

After what seemed like minutes but actually was probably only a few seconds, Cas did.

Dean pushed in all the way and Cas moaned and shoved his ass out more. 

It was so hot inside Cas, Dean was sure that angels must have a much higher body temperature than humans.

He pulled back and pushed in again. Water was running over both of them. Dean began to push in and pull back, and occasionally let his cock come all the way out of Cas just to feel how amazing it was to open Cas back up for his cock.

Cas reached his hand back and held on to Dean’s thigh as Dean fucked him. He had his hands on Cas’ hips and was using his thumbs to spread Cas’ ass cheeks apart. Cas put his hand on one of Dean’s.

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck and Cas turned his head for a messy kiss on the lips.

Dean moaned again.

“Jesus fuck, Cas… it feels amazing… being inside you…”

Cas nodded.

Dean could feel his orgasm beginning and he knew that Cas could tell he was getting ready to cum. This time, he was ready for that burst of grace.

When it hit him, he had to lock his knees to keep from collapsing. It was unbelievable, even though he was more or less prepared for it.

Cas cried out and came as well, shooting his spend all over the shower wall.

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and caught his breath.

“Cas… Cas I love you.” He’d never said that to anyone but his mother before she died, but he wanted to say it now, wanted Cas to hear it.

He pulled out and Cas turned around.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas’ eyes burned bright.

They cleaned off and got out. Dean dried them both off and they went out, naked, and laid on the bed,.

“I’m serious, Cas. I love you, I’ve never told anyone but my mom that, but I love you and I want to say it to you.”

Cas reached out a hand and ran it down Dean’s cheek. 

“I know, Dean. I know you never tell anyone, even your brother, that you love them. That’s why it is so precious to me. I love you too. You are my mate.”

They made out for a bit, Then Dean’s phone rang.

Dean grumbled but answered it.

“Sam?’What do you want?”

Dean listened for a moment, then covered the phone with his hand.

“He wants us to go get something to eat. What do you think, angel, you hungry?”

Cas nodded. Dean took his hand away.

“Give us a half an hour and we’ll be ready.”

Dean went back to kissing Cas. 

Finally, Cas broke away. “We need to get dressed. Sam is on the way.”

Dean didn’t even question how he knew that, he just got up and got dressed in a hurry.

Sam knocked just as Dean and Cas were putting their shoes on.

They sat at a diner, Sam on one side of the booth and Dean and Cas cuddling close on the other.

“We’ve got to start to go back to the bunker in the morning, and do you two have to do that?” Sam was frowning.

Dean kissed Cas. “Yeah, bitch, we do.”

“Jerk.”

Dean introduced Cas to the joy that was a thick steak and a baked potato loaded with butter. 

Sam had a big salad and frowned at the two.

“You’re giving him a big dose of bad cholesterol, Dean.”

Cas smiled brightly. “I can’t get heart disease, Sam, don’t worry.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam when Cas said that.

Dean stopped at a liquor store and got a six pack of beer on their way back to the motel. When they got there, he gave Sam two of them and took four for him and Cas.

“Good night, Sam.” Cas smiled at the man.

Sam smiled back. “G’night, Cas, Don’t let my brother completely ruin you.”

Cas grinned. “He won’t Sam. Stop worrying.”

Dean grabbed Cas hand and drug him inside the room.

“Can we have make love again?” Cas was giving him those puppy dog eyes again.

Dean laughed with joy. His angel was insatiable. 

This time, Cas spread his wings for Dean to dig his fingers in as they fucked and they were both blown away by the intensity of their orgasms. They drank their beer when it was over.

They slept wrapped around one another in every way possible.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They drove back to the bunker the next day. Dean drove and Cas was in the back seat as usual. Dean liked that he could watch Cas in the rear view mirror. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Dean would smile at Cas, but a lot of the time, he watched Cas looking out the window with look of pure wonder on his face.   
Dean’s heart did a lurch every time he saw Cas that way. He couldn’t believe this was a part of his life now. He was an angel’s mate for cripes sake. Who knew that was even a thing? But here he was, completely undeserving of someone as amazing as Castiel, angel of the Lord, who loved him nevertheless. Loved him even though he was a terrible person, a bad brother, a killer. Who loved him in spite of all his failings. Castiel loved him. And he loved Castiel right back.  
Sam caught him looking at Cas once and Dean actually smiled at Sam. The look on Sam’s face was priceless.  
When they stopped for gas and lunch. Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him.  
“What was that for, Dean?”  
“Nothing, I just love you.”  
Cas smiled brightly. “I love you too,” and Cas kissed him back.  
Sam made gagging sounds and Dean flipped him off.  
Back in the car. Dean glanced at Sam.  
“There’s something I need to tell you, Sammy.”  
Sam looked at him with a questioning look.  
“Uh, Cas and I… we’re kind of… mated. For life.”  
Cas scooted up close to the back of their seats to hear what was said.  
Sam looked at Dean like he had two heads.  
“Tell me that again, Dean. I couldn’t possibly have heard that correctly.”  
“We are mated for life. Sam.” Cas wanted Sam to understand.  
“Fuck I did hear Dean correctly.” Sam turned in the seat to face Dean.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you. Dean? Mated? To an angel? You don’t even know what that means. You married a supernatural being. Jesus…”  
“I do know what it means, Sammy. Cas and I love one another and it just sort of happened anyway. You should be happy for us.”  
Cas frowned. “Sam, don’t you like me?”  
Sam turned to look at Cas. “Of course, I like you, Cas.”  
“But you think I’m not good enough for Dean.”  
No, that’s not it at all. I don’t think Dean is good enough for you.”  
Dean frowned. “Hey! Words hurt you know.”  
Cas frowned even deeper. “You are very wrong, Sam. Dean is a very old, very good soul. He is a righteous man in every sense of the word. He is good enough for me.”  
Sam sighed. “I give up. Have a nice life together. Congratulations! I’ll get you a waffle iron.”  
Cas looked confused and tilted his head. “Why does one need to iron their waffles?”  
Dean laughed and even Sam smiled.  
“And that,” Dean told Sam, “is exactly why I love Cas. Well one reason anyway”  
They drove back to the bunker, arriving late. Dean told Cas to leave their stuff in the car, they could get it tomorrow.. Everyone was tired.  
Dean and Cas went to their bedroom, and they both stripped and got into bed. Dean held Cas close, and they both went to sleep.  
Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure what made him wake up, but Cas was there, curled up against him.  
He looked at his angel in the moonlight that trailed through the window, Cas was so beautiful, it took his breath away.  
He pulled Cas on top of him and reached down between Cas’ ass cheeks and found his hole. His finger circled it and Cas moaned in his sleep.  
Dean cock filled, thinking about fucking Cas.  
He pushed his thumb into Cas and rubbed his perineum with his fingers.  
Cas woke up with huge eyes.  
“Oh Dean… you want to make love to me?:  
“Oh yeah I do, Cas. Want to a lot.”  
Cas flopped over on his back, but Dean pulled Cas on top of him.  
“Want you to ride me, Cas.”  
Cas tilted his head.  
“I don’t understand that, Dean.”  
Dean hugged Cas to him.   
“God. I love you. I mean, I want you on top of me.”  
Cas smiled as it dawned on him what Dean meant.”  
“Oh! I can do that!”  
Cas positioned himself over Dean’s erect cock. He lowered himself, impaling himself on Dean’s cock slowly.  
Dean groaned and grabbed Cas’ hips.   
Cas lowered himself until he was sitting on Dean’s cock completely. As usual, Cas was impossibly tight on Dean’s cock.  
Cas lifted himself and sat back down, groaning.   
Dean slid his hands under Cas’ ass to help him and bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed.  
Cas began to lift and lower himself faster and harder. Dean looked up at him and Cas’ face was bright with lust.  
“You look so beautiful when you’ve got my cock in you.”  
Cas smiled down at him.  
“Thats… that’s because… oh… I love your cock so m... much…”  
Dean’s chuckle turned into a moan.  
Cas began to go faster and he lost his rhythm. He clenched down on Dean’s cock and came all over Dean.  
Dean groaned and followed.   
Again, Cas gave him a touch of grace that made his orgasm mind-blowing.  
Cas fell on top of Dean and they kissed, They fell asleep with Cas on top of Dean and Dean had his arms wrapped around his angel.  
When Dean woke up, he was alone. He jumped up.  
“Cas? Cas, where are you?”  
He ran down the hall to the bathroom but it was empty. Dean went to the kitchen. No sign of Cas.  
Dean looked everywhere. He was frantic. Sam came out of his room and asked what was wrong.  
“Cas is gone! He just left in the night. I just… I just…”  
Dean couldn’t talk. He was too close to crying.  
Sam made coffee and brought Dean a cup. Dean sat dejectedly at the table with his head in his hands.  
“Come on, drink some coffee. Cas will be back, wherever he’s gone. Cas adores you, he wouldn’t just leave you.”  
“You don’t know that Sam.”  
“Well yeah, I do know that, Dean. He wouldn’t just leave you and not come back.”  
“What if he didn’t have a choice, Sam?”  
Sam couldn’t think of anything to say to that.  
Dean drank his coffee but after that, he just sat and brooded and worried.  
Sam could see there was nothing he could do so he just went to the library and read.  
The morning passed and no Cas.  
Dean had taken to pacing.  
When he heard the rush of wings, he turned to see Cas standing there. The look on Cas’ face made Dean’s heart sink.  
“Cas, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”  
Cas looked so sad, it broke Dean’s heart.  
“Dean, I’m sorry, I never meant to be gone this long. I went to heaven.”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Heaven? You went to heaven, Where they banned you? What were you thinking?”  
Cas looked even more despondent. “I had to. I needed to know something. I needed to talk to my brother Gabriel. There was no other way.”  
Dean walked up to Cas. “What did you need to know that was so important?”  
Cas started to cry. Dean grabbed him and pulled him close. He kissed Cas’s forehead.  
“It can’t be that bad, Cas. Come on. Tell me what you needed to go to heaven for.”  
“I had to find out for sure.”  
“Had to find out what for sure? Tell me, Cas.”  
Cas sobbed.  
‘Dean I’m… I’m pregnant.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean’s mouth opened and then shut again. Cas cried.  
Sam came out of the library and saw the look on Dean’s face and Cas’ tears and just turned around and left the room. Whatever was going on, it was private.  
Dean finally asked, “Pregnant… You’re pregnant? How is that even possible, Cas? I mean, you’re male.”  
Cas hiccuped and tried to talk.  
“I’m… I’m an angel, Dean. It’s… different for us.”  
Dean had to sit down.   
“Okay, Cas, I need you to start from the beginning. I need to understand this.”  
Cas sat down. He stopped crying and he gave it his best shot.  
“Okay, Dean. I’m an angel and our gender is not as rigid as it is with you humans. I can get pregnant and carry a baby. It happens when an angel finds his or her mate. One or the other one gets pregnant. I just didn’t know it could happen between an angel and a human. And I didn’t know it could happen this quickly at any rate.”  
Dean looked at Cas and sighed. “And you went to heaven to…?”  
“To talk to my brother Gabriel. He isn’t mad at me and he is a lot older than I am, so I wanted to know if I was pregnant and if so, what would happen when the baby was born.”  
Dean felt a chill. “What would happen? To our baby when it’s born?”  
Cas sighed. “Our child would be what’s called a nephilim, Dean. Half human and half angel. It’s considered an abomination… not to be tolerated.”  
Dean suddenly felt very angry. “An abomination? Our baby would not be an abomination! What the fuck?”  
Cas said quietly. “You are calling it ‘our baby.’ Does that mean you want it?”  
Dean got up and squatted next to Cas.  
“Of course I want it. It’s our baby. What made you think I wouldn’t?”  
Cas looked down at Dean and his eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
“I just wasn’t sure. I was afraid. A child would be a huge undertaking.”  
“Oh angel, I will love our baby. You didn’t need to feel afraid.”  
Cas hugged Dean and kissed him.   
“So, we need to get a nursery fixed up. But then again we’ve got nine months to get organized.”  
Cas looked worried again.’  
“Okay, what’s the matter now?”  
“We’ve only got six months. That’s how long an angel’s gestation period is. Six months.”  
“Okay then, six months. We’ll get through this, babe. And no damn angels are going to call my baby, our baby, an abomination.”  
Dean stood up. “Sammy, come in here.”  
Sam walked in. “What’s up, Dean?”  
Dean smiled at Cas. “You better sit down, Sam.”  
Sam sighed. “Oh fuck, what is it this time?”  
“Well, Cas is pregnant.”  
Sam looked at Cas, then at Dean and then back at Cas.  
“How is that even possible?”  
Dean chuckled. “Oh, it’s possible, just go with it. And the baby is due in six months.”  
Cas looked at Sam. “You should research a nephilim, Sam. That’s what our baby is.”  
Dean suddenly said, “We need to take you to a doctor. Get prenatal care for you.”  
Sam laughed. “Uh, not a good idea dude. First of all, Cas is male. That alone would make for a problem. Second, he’s an angel. You want to explain that to a doctor?”  
Dean sighed. “Well at least we need to look up what a pregnant woman needs and take it from there.”  
Sam agreed with that.  
Thus, Cas ended up with a big bottle of prenatal vitamins. Dean made sure he took one every day. He also made Cas stay off his feet as much as possible, although this made Cas sort of angry.  
“I’m not an invalid, Dean.”  
“I know that, Cas, but we can’t be too careful.”  
Dean worked on the nursery, which was set up in the bedroom next to theirs. He painted the walls sunshine yellow and went shopping for everything a baby would need. He got a crib, of course, and a changing table, a bassinet, a stroller, a high chair, baby bottles, formula and pacifiers, boxes of diapers and all kinds of baby clothes for both a boy and a girl.  
Cas needed maternity clothes. Since there weren’t any for men, Dean got him jeans with elastic waistbands, sweats, big T shirts… he bought everything he could think of.  
It seemed like Cas was getting bigger by the day. He already had the sweetest little baby bump. Dean loved to run his hand over it, and even took to talking to it.  
Sam was amazed. He never pictured his big brother as a father, and certainly never thought of him as a guy who would dote on his partner the way Dean doted on Cas. But if he thought about it, Dean did raise him after their mother died, and their dad lost his mind for all intents and purposes. So he guessed it wasn’t all that far fetched.  
In bed, Dean was gentler with Cas. Cas was torn between hating that and loving that. He had to admit that the slow, gentle sex was kind of nice, but he missed the harder stuff a lot too. But if he ever complained, Dean would just say that they couldn’t be too careful. So Cas accepted it.  
The problems started when Cas got hormonal.   
It started when Dean suggested that maybe Cas needed to start eating healthier and not have so many cheeseburgers.  
Cas yelled at him. “What would you know about it?! I’m the one who has to carry this thing! I'm the one who is going to get big as a house! I’ll eat what I want to eat!”  
Then Cas burst into tears,  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Dean. I just don’t know why I yelled… please forgive me?”  
Dean hugged Cas and kissed him.  
“Of course, baby, there’s nothing to forgive. I know it’s hard…”  
But that was just the beginning of the rollercoaster that was Cas’ emotions.  
One minute he was angry, the next he was crying. Then he was clingy and then he just wanted to be left alone.  
Dean didn’t know what to do from one moment to the next. Sam just stayed away from them.  
Of course, hunting was out of the question.   
Dean wouldn’t hear of Cas going on a hunt, and Cas cried and said he’d be too afraid if Dean went on one that he would get hurt or killed and Cas wouldn’t be there to protect him.  
So, they passed on most cases to other hunters, or Sam went alone.  
Dean got restless, but when he did, he just looked at Cas and he settled right down.   
Cas knew he was being unreasonable most of the time, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help it. He felt fat already and he was going to get a lot bigger before it was all over. His back hurt, too. He wished it was all over, and he still had like five months to go.  
But he didn’t want to tell Dean any of this. He didn’t like to seem weak to Dean, and he certainly didn’t want Dean to know he wanted it to be over. Dean was hell bent on taking care of him and seemed thrilled that Cas was going to have his baby.  
Cas sat in the nursery. Dean had gotten a rocking chair from somewhere in the bunker and carried it to the nursery.   
Cas looked at the cheerful yellow walls and the crib he got up and ran his hand along the railing and smiled. He imagined their baby, asleep there, and it made his heart ache. He wanted to hold him or her, rock the baby in his arms… he was ready to be a parent.  
Dean walked in and put his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas leaned back against him.  
“What’s up, angel? Everything okay?”  
Cas turned in Dean’s arms and kissed him.  
“Nothing’s wrong. I was just imagining our baby. I wish I knew what sex it is. It would be so much easier to pick out a name if we knew.”  
Dean thought about that. He may have a way to find out, but he didn’t want to say anything to Cas before he knew for sure.  
A couple of days later, Dean told Cas they were going for a ride. Cas had been staying in the bunker because of his stomach, which was showing already, but Dean assured him that where they were going, it would be okay.  
Dean pulled into the parking lot for a veterinarian. Cas looked at the sign and frowned.  
“Dean, I am not an animal and I don’t want to be examined by a vet!”  
Dean put a hand on Cas’ thigh.  
“Relax, Cas. I’m not bringing you here because I want a vet to examine you. Just trust me, okay?”  
Cas sighed and nodded.   
Inside, they were the only people there. A woman came out of the back and shook hands with Dean.  
Dean turned to Cas.  
“Cas, this is an old friend. Amelia, meet Castiel.”  
The woman shook hands with Cas.  
“Everything is ready, Dean. Come back, Dean, Cas.”  
Cas was very suspicious but followed Amelia to an exam room.  
There was a machine next to the exam bed.  
Amelia handed Cas a gown.  
“Take off your clothes, please. Put this on and I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Cas growled at Dean.  
“What the fuck, Dean? I told you I didn’t want to be examined by a vet!”  
“Relax, angel. See that machine? It’s an ultrasound machine. Amelia can tell the sex of our baby with it.”  
Cas looked at the machine and back to Dean. A tear ran down his cheek.  
“Oh Dean, I’m sorry…”  
Dean smiled at him. “Forget it, Cas. Just get in that gown so we can find out if our baby is a boy or a girl.”  
Cas laid on the exam table, and Amelia pulled Cas' gown up and the sheet that covered him down to reveal his belly. She squirted some jelly stuff on his belly and ran the wand around.  
Dean and Cas’ eyes were glued to the screen.  
Suddenly the grainy outline of a baby appeared.  
Cas gasped and Dean squeezed his hand tightly.  
The wand moved around and then, Amelia paused.  
“See there? That is a penis. Your baby is a boy.”  
Dean jumped up and kissed Cas.  
“A son! We’re going to have a son.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I want to name him Jack.”

Cas told Dean as soon as they got back to the bunker and told Sam that the baby was a boy.

Dean looked thoughtful.

“Jack Winchester. Yeah, it sounds good. You got a middle name picked out?”   
“No, Dean. You don’t have a middle name and neither do I. I figure he doesn’t need one.”

“Okay angel. You got it. Jack no middle name Winchester it is.”

Dean bent over and put his lips to Cas’ belly.

“Hey Jack. It’s your daddy. I love you.”

Cas smiled and put his hand on Dean’s head.

Even Sam was smiling.

After that, Dean got rid of the baby clothes he had gotten for a girl. Cas pointed out that some things could be unisex, but the dresses had to go.

“If he wants to dress in dresses, he needs to be old enough to tell us that. At least four or five, I would think. So none of those little baby dresses are appropriate.”

 

A couple of months passed. Cas was getting bigger and bigger. He could only have sex on his side or on his hands and knees. But he seemed healthy and he was less hormonal so Dean was happy.

His major complaints were swollen ankles and having to pee all the time.

When the baby started to move, Dean was thrilled. He would put his hand on Cas’ stomach and talk to Jack, and Jack would kick. Dean was convinced that Jack knew his voice. 

Cas asked several times about the warding on the bunker. Dean assured him that it was warded against anything and everything. Cas still worried.

He never left the bunker anymore. Dean knew he was afraid of angels coming and trying to hurt or take their child. He hated the idea of their child being considered an abomination. It really pissed him off.

Then, when Cas was just entering his fourth month, he got a far-away look on his face at breakfast one day. Dean watched him carefully.

“Dean, I need to go outside.”

“Cas, no. It isn’t safe.”

“Dean, Gabriel wants to talk to me. He can’t get through the warding.”

Dean reluctantly went outside with Cas. He was armed with an angle blade, the demon knife and a gun.

They stood outside, and there was the sudden sound of wings, and then Gabriel stood there. He walked forward and embraced Cas, then stood back and took a good look at him.

“Wow, Cassie, look at you! You’re huge!”

Cas smiled. “I’m going to get bigger. How are you, brother?”

“Eh, I’m fine. But i need to talk to you. The angels want to see you, they want to assess the baby.”

Cas shook his head. “I won’t do that, Gabe. It’s far too dangerous, and I won’t let them hurt our baby.”

“I understand, Cas. But I have the word of the ones that would come. They swear that they mean you no harm.”

Cas looked at Dean. “What do you think?”

“I think your family can’t be trusted, Cas. I think they’re just winged dicks.”

Cas stood and thought a minute. 

“Okay, Gabriel. I’ll see them.”

Dean groaned and got out the angel blade.

There was a rush of many wings and then three angels stood there.

Cas sighed.

“Hello Hannah. Hello Uriel and hello to you, Hael.”

“Brother,” Hannah said. 

And then they disappeared, along with Cas and Gabriel.

Dean stood, stunned.

“Fuck! Fuck… Bring him back!”   
Dean fell to his knees.

“Please… bring him back…”

He stood there for a long time, waiting. 

He went back inside and told Sam what had happened.

They hit the books, looking for a way to bring Cas back.

It was late. Sam had gone to bed, but Dean couldn’t sleep. He paced and drank and swore.

There was a rustle of wings, and then Castiel stood in front of him. He was still pregnant.

Dean rushed and grabbed Cas in his arms.

“I was so worried! What the fuck happened? Are you okay? Is Jack?”

Cas hugged him back.

He stood back. “I am okay, Dean, and so is Jack.”

Dean pulled him to the couch.

“Tell me what happened.”

Cas took a deep breath.

“I was brought before a group of angels. They questioned me and assessed Jack.”

“How did they assess Jack? Did they hurt him?” Dean was still angry and, although he’d never admit it, scared. It frightened him to his core when Cas disappeared.

“They simply put hands on my belly and communicated with him. He wasn’t harmed in any way.”

Dean nodded, and waited for Cas to continue.

“Jack is going to be very powerful, Dean. They are afraid of what he might do.”

Dean jumped up and paced.

“So, he’s powerful. We’ll train him to use it, to not hurt anyone. That’s what parents do!”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm and guided him to sit back down.

“Of course we will. That’s what I told them. They are giving us a chance, Dean. They said they’d wait and see,”

Dean sighed. “Okay, I get it. But no one, angel or not, is ever going to harm my son.”

Cas leaned in to Dean and kissed him.

“I know, and we will protect him. Try not to worry.”

Dean led Cas to bed. When they got there, they laid in the bed, naked. 

Dean kissed Cas with passion. 

Cas responded and they kissed for a while. 

Dean’s hands ran over Cas’ body, arousing both of them.

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and to his nipples. He sucked each of them to hardness.

Cas moaned. His nipples were always so sensitive.

Dean kissed over Cas’ belly and down to his cock. He licked the head and tasted precum. He sucked on the head and then down.

Cas arched his back. “Oh, Dean… Dean, it’s so good.”

Dean let Cas’ cock fall and smiled.

“Yeah, it is, angel, but I want you to cum on my cock.”

Cas spread his legs and lifted them high. Dean moved between them, and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his cock and let some fall on Cas’ hole. He pushed Cas over onto his side and moved up behind him. Cas bent his top leg and shoved his ass back against Dean.

Dean lined up and pushed in. He took a deep breath trying not to just ram into Cas. 

Cas was still so tight and so hot inside, it blew Dean away every time.

He slowly pushed in. Cas threw an arm behind him and grabbed on to Dean’s thigh. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas;

Dean held when he was all the way in. Cas moaned out his name and he kissed Cas on the back of his neck.

Dean pulled back and pushed back in so slowly, they both groaned.

“Please, Dean, i need more… I need harder,,,” Cas was almost whining.

Dean sped up a little, and began to thrust in harder. Not as hard as both of them wanted, but hard enough to satisfy. 

Cas pushed his ass back against Dean’s every thrust into him. His fingers dug in to Dean’s thigh.

Dean kept it up until he felt his balls tighten up. 

“Cas, I’m close. Are you?”

As if he was answering Dean’s question, Cas came. He threw his head back against Dean and moaned so loud, they both expected Sam to beat on the door at any moment.

Dean came shortly after. Cas hadn’t been sharing his grace with Dean when he orgasmed, he needed it for the baby. So Dean just had an ordinary orgasm and it was still amazing. He thrust through it, and when it was finally over, he let his his head rest on the back of Cas’ head.

“I love you so fucking much, Cas. You’re my world.”

Cas turned over, pulling off Dean’s cock.

“I love you too, Dean. So very much.”

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ belly. Jack kicked his hand.

Jack never moved when they were making love. Dean never really thought about it until right now. It was like Jack knew they were having sex and was quiet until they were done.

Dean shook the thought out of his head. It was ridiculous.

The next day, Dean finally felt ready to ask the question he’d been avoiding since he found out Cas was pregnant.

He sat down with Cas at the kitchen table after breakfast.

“Cas, I need to ask you something.”

Cas looked at him with those amazing blue eyes that took Dean’s breath away.

“Well… this is sort of awkward, but I need to know…”

Cas tilted his head. “What is it, Dean?”

“When the time comes, uh… how will you give birth? I mean, how does Jack get out?”

Cas smiled and put a hand over one of Dean’s.

“When the time comes, I will create a passageway for the baby to come out of.”

Dean stared at him. “Where will you create the passageway?”

“Between my legs, between my testicles and my anus.”

“Uh, can you be a little less technical about your body parts next time? But I get it. You’ll be in labor just like a woman.”

Cas nodded.

“Is there anything I need to do?” Dean thought back to every movie he’d ever watched that had a birth in it. “Boil water?”

Cas laughed. “No, boiling water is not necessary. You will need to cut the umbilical cord and tie it off. Well, and catch the baby when he comes out.”

Dean thought he needed to watch some youtube videos about birthing babies.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever gotten cum in their eye. We know the pain.

Sam studied how to deliver a baby. He felt that Dean wouldn’t be able to handle the messier parts of delivering Cas’ baby. And he also told Dean that he would be at Cas’ side that way, helping him to get through it and holding his hand.

Dean agreed, seeing the logic of what Sam was saying.

The months passed. Cas got huge. He couldn’t see his feet anymore, and had to pee sitting down. Much to his dismay, he needed help to get up, and that included getting off the toilet. Dean had to stand there and then pull him up when he was done.

Cas was humiliated, but Dean just kissed him and told him it was worth it to have Jack.

Cas waddled when he walked, and Dean was smart enough to not mention it, but he thought it was adorable.

The time was getting close. Cas was having some pain, it was his grace making a way for Jack to enter the world. He was tired and slept a lot. Dean tried his best not to worry.

Both Cas and Sam did their best to reassure him that it was perfectly natural.

Then came the day that Cas sat up in bed. 

“It’s time, Dean.”

Dean ran to find Sam. Together, they moved Cas to the room that Sam had prepared for the birth. It had a bed that was covered with sheets, and everything that Sam could think of that they might need.

Cas was propped up and he was looking sweaty. Dean wiped his brow with a cool, damp cloth.

Then Cas gasped and started to moan. 

Dean grabbed his hand. He hated that Cas was in pain but there was nothing to be done.

Four hours later, Dean was cutting the cord and Sam was tying it off. Dean carried the crying baby to be cleaned up.

When Jack was cleaned up, Dean smiled down at his son, and carried him to Cas.

Cas was crying silently as he took their son from Dean.

“Hey there, Jack, I’m your daddy. That was Dean, he’s your daddy too.”   
Jack gurgled and waved his arms.

The first night was sort of harrowing for them. Jack was seemingly hungry all the time and needed a diaper change almost hourly, or so it seemed to them anyway.

But they got through it, and Jack was finally asleep. Dean made sure the baby monitor was on, and they fell into their bed and were instantly asleep.

Jack was a good baby, a well-behaved baby. Other than the fact that he grew faster than other babies his age did, he was just a normal baby boy.

Dean and Cas got up together in the night to feed him. At first, they said they were going to switch out, but the one that got left in the bed couldn’t sleep, so they always got up to watch the other one with Jack.

Sam took his uncle duties seriously as well. He would take Jack in the afternoons so Dean and Cas could nap, which they actually did sometimes, but more often than not, they took that opportunity to have sex.

When Jack was three months old, he was the size of a six or seven month old. 

One day, Cas heard Gabe calling him, so Dean and he went outside the bunker to meet him.

Gabe appeared with the rush of wings and he hugged Cas.

“So, I bet you’re wondering why I called us all together. Well, the murderer is…”

“Get on with it Gabriel.” Dean was not amused.

“Well, okay Dean-o. No sense of humor at all. I have a message. The angels have decided to leave Jack be for the time being. They are willing to see how it goes. Just thought you’d want to know.”

Cas hugged him hard, and Dean shook his hand.

“I suspect you had a lot to do with this, Gabe, and we’re very grateful.”

“Don’t get all hot for me, Dean-o, you’re not my type.” 

And then he was gone.

Dean and Cas walked back inside and Cas picked up Jack from his playpen.

“Ready for lunch baby boy?”

The first time Jack levitated a toy so he could play with it, Dean was shocked but not Cas.

“It’s his grace, Dean. He’s learning how to use it.”

Dean wondered if Jack had wings, and Cas explained that it would be about a year before they knew.

“Angels have to learn to make them visible. It’s just like any other ability, they have to learn to use them.”

Jack had his wings spread out one morning when Dean went to get him for breakfast, He was seven months old at that point, and the size of a one year old. 

“He’s developing very rapidly. I have no idea why, but then, I’ve never been around a nephilim before,” Cas looked at the wings, which were bright gold, tipped with black.

“Luckily, I don’t think he can fly yet. They are undeveloped at this point."

Dean nodded. “But at the rate he’s growing, it won’t be long.”

Cas picked him up and looked into his eyes.

“There will be  _ no _ flying unless you get permission from one of us. Do you understand, Jack?”

Jack laughed but nodded.

“Da da. Da da.”

Dean looked at Cas. “His first words!”

Within another month and a half, Jack was talking in complete sentences and could fly.

Cas had managed to keep Jack from flying anywhere he shouldn’t but both he and Dean knew it’s only a matter of time before he did just that.

Cas was moaning quietly. “Dean, I’m so close…”

Dean was thrusting into him hard. “I am too angel… come on, cum for me…”

Cas came all over himself and as usual, that tipped Dean over the edge.

“Papa, what are you doing to daddy?”

Dean jumped and his cock came out of Cas mid-orgasm and he shot cum in Cas’ eyes.

“Ow! Shit… Dean!”

Dean whirled around and there stood Jack, thumb in his mouth.

Cas grabbed a shirt off the floor and was wiping his eyes frantically. He just happened to grab Dean’s favorite T shirt.

Dean looked back at Cas. “I’m sorry! He startled me.”   
Dean stood up and grabbed Jack up, while Cas was still trying to get the cum out of his eyes.

“Damn it, kid! How many times have we told you to knock when you want in here and the door is closed?”

“Don’t swear at him, Dean.”

Dean ignored that and looked at his son.

“But I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t know the door was shut, papa.”

Dean carried Jack out of the room.

“You didn’t know the door was shut because you flew to our room instead of walking like we told you to.”

Jack looked sad.”Yes, papa. I was bad.”

Dean carried him back to his room. He could hear the water running in the bathroom.

“You stay here until your daddy and I come back. You understand, Jack? Stay put!”

“Yes, papa, I understand.”

Dean walked to the bathroom, where Cas was rinsing his eyes out.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.”   
Cas smiled at him, blinking. “It wasn’t your fault, Dean.”

“I told Jack to stay in his room until we came back. Cas, how are we going to punish him? I can’t think of a thing we can do.”   
“I have an idea. Don’t know how well it will work though.”

Cas wiped his face on a towel and followed Dean to Jack’s room.

“You know what you did wrong?” Cas looked at his son, who was sucking his thumb and looked so innocent, his heart lurched.

“Yes, Daddy, I used my wings instead of walking to your room, I would have seen that the door was shut then, and I would have knocked, and not made papa shoot that stuff in your eyes.”

Dean cleared his throat to cover up his chuckle.

Cas shot him a glare and then continued.

“You know we need to punish you. So, no flying for two weeks. And I mean it, Jack, absolutely no flying!”

Jack’s bottom lip quivered, but he took his thumb out of his mouth. “Yes, daddy. No flying.”

“Now go to sleep. Right now.”

“Yes daddy.”

Dean and Cas walked out of the room, with Cas switching off the light as he left.

“I see what you mean about not knowing if that will work or not, but good idea, Cas.”

They went back to their room. Cas picked up Dean’s T shirt.

“I’ll try to soak it. I’m sorry I got cum on it.”

Dean laughed. “Not your fault, it was an emergency.”

“It sure was! That burned like fuck!”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter puts me over the top for NaNoWriMo! Thank you all for reading!

Time passed as time will. Jack continued to grow more with every passing day. 

Cas and Dean continued to teach their son the right way to be in the world.

The dark haired, green-eyed boy was a delight to his fathers and his uncle.

Sam played hide and seek with Jack, and Jack always won. He could find the best places to hide in the bunker. But he never went where he wasn’t allowed to.

Places like the dungeon, the garage and the rooms where the artifacts were stored were strictly off limits to the boy.

Jack was five, the size of a ten year old and very smart… probably too smart for his emotional age. 

Cas loved to kiss each of Jack’s freckles and hear the boy giggle. He would always try to squirm away. 

“Daddy, stop! Papa says that freckles are where an angel kisses you and you are giving me freckles all over!”

Cas laughed and kept it up until the boy was breathless. 

“I do the same thing to Papa, Jack. That’s why he had freckles just like you.”

It wasn’t a lie. Cas loved to kiss Dean’s freckles, but Dean didn’t giggle when he did it. He moaned and arched his back. 

The day came when Cas went to Dean and told him that he needed to take Jack to heaven for a sit down with his brothers.

Dean was very upset.

“I don’t want you to go… and I sure don’t want you to take Jack! You’ve got to be out of your mind.”

“They assured me they mean us no harm.”

“And you believe them? Get real, Cas. Most likely you’d end up in a cell and god only knows what they’d do to Jack. And then I’d never know what happened to you.” Dean voice broke.

Cas hugged Dean tightly.

“I won’t let any of that happen, Dean. I promise you we’ll be alright. Gabriel will be there and he’d never let them do that to us.”

“Get Gabe here, I want to talk to him.”

“Very well, Dean.”

They went outside and within a couple of minutes, Gabriel showed up.

“What?”

Dean stood in front of him.

“I need to know that Cas and our son are going to be safe when they visit your dickwad family.”

Gabe patted Dean on the shoulder. “As safe as if they were in their beds.”

“And if anything happens to them, I expect you to come and tell me. Then I want you to take me to heaven so I can get them. And when that’s done, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Stop flirting, Dean. But I swear to it. All of it.”

Dean turned to Cas. “Then reluctantly, I give you permission to go.”

Cas refrained from telling Dean he didn’t exactly need his permission, given the circumstances.

Dean kissed them both and watched them disappear. He walked to the war room and poured himself some whiskey.

“Try not to worry, Dean. Cas knows what he’s doing and he’d die before he let anything happen to Jack.”

“And that is exactly what I’m worrying about, Sammy.”

The day wore on. Dean got drunk. He was getting more and more worried.

He was out of his mind by night.

Sam tried to get him to eat, but he couldn’t.

When he finally heard the rush of wings, he ran to the bedroom.

Cas stood there, with a sleeping Jack in his arms. He put a finger to his lips to keep Dean from waking him up. Cas carried Jack to his bed. 

Then he walked back to the bedroom where Dean stood.

“Cas, what the fuck? What happened? I’ve been out of my mind with worry!”

Cas walked up to him.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I knew you’d be worried, but I had to finish it.”

“Finish what? Tell me what happened?”

Cas walked to the bed and patted it. “Please, sit down, Dean. We’re fine. I’ll tell you everything.”

Dean sat next to Cas.

“They wanted to talk to Jack. A group of angels took him into another room and talked to him for over an hour. When they came back, they told me they wanted to keep him there.”

“Keep him there? In Heaven?”

Cas nodded.

“Shit, Cas! What happened then?”

“Gabriel and I talked to them. It took a long time, but we convinced him that Jack posed no threat to them or to humans. That he was just a little boy. A powerful little boy, but a little boy nevertheless. Finally they agreed to let me bring him home.”

“But Cas, they know about him. What’s to keep them from grabbing him sometime in the future?”

Cas smiled. “Jack. Jack didn’t like them. He really didn’t like them. He has the ability to keep them away from him. He’s very powerful, Dean. He’s only going to get more powerful. And I believe that he can take care of himself. Even at his young age, he can take care of himself.”

Dean stared at Cas for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Then, “That scares the hell out of me, Cas.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm.

“He’s still our little boy, Dean. He’s the same little boy who left here with me this morning. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean clung to Cas. Cas kissed him gently.    
“Stop. I can hear you worrying, Dean.”   
“I’m trying to stop, Cas, but I’m scared for our son.”   
Cas nodded. “There’s no reason to be afraid for him. He can take care of himself, even at his young age.”   
Then Cas made Dean forget about everything except for Cas’ mouth on his cock.

When they got up in the morning, Jack was playing in his bedroom. He ran to Dean.

“Papa, I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast?”

Dean hugged him. “How does pancakes sound?”

“Yay! I love your pancakes, papa!”

Cas smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

Jack grew up to be a caring, exceptional young man. He hunted with his uncle, and when he wasn’t hunting, he was devouring every book in the Men of Letters library.

Dean and Cas stood with Dean’s arm around Cas’ waist, and watched Jack reading in the library.

“We done good, angel. We really done good.”

 


End file.
